This invention relates to apparatus for sanitizing objects and more particularly to apparatus for sanitizing objects by use of ultraviolet light.
The use of ultraviolet lamps, and specifically UVC germicidal light tubes or lamps, for sanitizing objects is well known. However, existing ultraviolet sanitizing devices have not provided a compact size without complex moving parts for quickly and thoroughly sanitizing all sides of objects.
Studies have shown that bacteria can live for up to twenty-four hours on surfaces, such as hotel keys, credit cards, identification cards used by hospital personnel and others, coins, poker chips, playing cards, hair combs, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for sanitizing objects by use of ultraviolet light.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which is compact in size for convenient placement adjacent to cash registers, hotel desks, nursing stations or other easily accessible locations.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which does not require expensive and complex moving parts for its operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such apparatus which can sanitize objects of various sizes and shapes.
A still further object is to provide such apparatus which can be used by hotel or hospital personnel or by the general public to quickly and easily sanitize objects.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which effectively sanitizes all sides of the objects.
Still another object is to provide such apparatus which effectively sterilizes objects of bacteria, viruses and yeasts.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.